


dialtown oneshots

by furiouscatlover (orphan_account)



Category: Dialtown: Phone Dating Sim (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, i'll add more later im tired, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/furiouscatlover
Summary: this is just to make my life easier by combining shorter dialtown works,,, also i have a lot of ideas i'm planning so hopefully i can hurry up with that lol
Relationships: Randy Jade/Phonegingi, Randy Jade/Reader
Kudos: 18





	1. randy/reader (reuploaded)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just to make my life easier by combining shorter dialtown works,,, also i have a lot of ideas i'm planning so hopefully i can hurry up with that lol

You held hands with your friend, walking to the park. The sky was a deep hue of red, that faded into darkness. The sun was almost done setting, and you could feel a chill on its way. You covered your jacket over your torso more and leaned in against him.

He was a tall, skinny man with a Nokia phone head. He was usually very jumpy and anxious, but now he was relaxed against you. Your arms were barely grazing each other as you walked down the path. 

Thankfully, no one else was outside. The two of you liked to be alone, or at the very least alone together. The two of you had been friends for years, far too long for either of you to remember, and usually were by each other’s sides. 

You could be comfortable with him. You didn’t need to fake anything. Well, except for one thing.

The big huge crush you’ve had on him for the past few years. You couldn’t remember when it started, just that it developed out of nowhere. 

You were, however, perfectly fine with it. You didn’t want your feelings to get in the way of your friendship with him. You didn’t mind.

Yeah right.

You were always a bad liar.

The amount of tears you had cried over him was… too much. It made your heart ache when he wasn’t around. You had been trying to build up the confidence to confess for a while now, but everytime something had gone wrong. Oh well.

“Randy…” you mumbled, resting your head against him. “We’re here.”

He snapped his head up. “Oh.” 

You sat down on a bench, the cold of the metal shocking your legs. You wish you hadn’t worn shorts, but it was a lot warmer earlier. Randy sat down next to you. Your arms touched now, and your fingers continued to be locked with his.

This was nice. You rested your head on his shoulder, sighing in content. The air was starting to get even colder, nipping at your nose and ears. There was a smell of damp, crisp grass, and you could swear you could hear water running somewhere. 

“I need t-to tell you something,” Randy said. Your heart raced with all of the possibilities, but you lifted your head and remained calm.

What if he somehow found out about how you felt? He’d probably call you creepy! 

Well, Randy wouldn’t do that. He was much too kind for that. However, he could still reject you. That was worrying.

“W-Well, I…” Randy started. He fiddled with his bandages as he talked. “I kind of f-feel this way about you. A-and I guess I have f-for a while.”

Here it was. He probably hated you. Either way, you braced yourself for the worst.

“I can’t exactly e-explain it…” He sighed. “U-Um, I just. Think y-you’re pretty cool?” In distress, he covered his face in his hands.

It was pretty adorable.

“What are you feeling?” You asked. This waiting was torture. You knew though, that Randy had a hard time getting his point across, especially while he was nervous. So you waited.

“G-Give me a second,” he said quietly. You patted his back and sat.

It was a few minutes, enough for you to work yourself up then calm down then get anxious a couple of times. Eventually you decided to let your mind drift, from the distant sound of water, to the now faint chirping of crickets. You snapped back to attention when Randy lifted his head.

“Okay, I-I’m ready,” he said, but you weren’t very convinced. The sun had set already at this point, but it wasn’t like you needed to go anywhere or do anything.

You held his hand again and he made some kind of noise that sounded like squeaking. You suppressed the urge to let out a little “aw” and nodded at him. This was as ready as you were ever going to get. You waited for him to reject you.

“I like y-you. A lot.”

You stared at him in disbelief.

“Um, y-you probably don’t like me back! A-and that’s o-okay, I just thought y-you deserved t-to know…” Randy dropped his head. 

You shook your head. “Not at all.”

He lifted his head. “R-Really?”

“Well, yeah… I was worried you were going to reject me…” You let out a weak laugh. “We’re practically dating anyway.”

He hugged you, wrapping his arms around you. You felt safe in his big jacket, a wave of comfort washing over you.

“I like you too,” you said. It was a little muffled from Randy’s jacket, but he seemed to be able to hear you.

“T-That’s great…” he said in relief.

You looked up at him, smiling in the fabric of his jacket. “Do you want to go on a date?”

“If that’s okay with y-you!”

You wrapped your arms around him, sighing happily. “Let’s go get fast food or something.”

“Sure,” he said.


	2. gingi/randy (reuploaded)

Phonegingi picked them self up from the floor. They were bleeding on their shins, but ignored the stinging and scurried off.

They hurried along, not paying mind to the tight ball of sadness in their throat. The urge to cry was an issue in public. Nobody wants to see a cryptid cry, anyway. They just needed to get back home first. They were almost running now, jerking in front of other people who were walking peacefully. 

Phonegingi’s breath was running out. Running wasn’t something their body was exactly built for, and they swore they could feel their stitches tearing. The idea of someone chasing them flickered in their mind. They attempted thinking of other things but it stayed lodged in their head. They turned back many times to make sure they weren’t being followed.

In their growing paranoia they almost ran into a street pole. They heard people laughing as they swerved out of the way, pointing at them. They ran faster now, ignoring both the sadness in their throat and their lungs desperate for more air.

Finally, they made it. They all but slammed open the door. Their boyfriend, Randy, was sitting on the couch. He looked up and he seemed happy to see them, then noticed the blood and the tears almost spilling. 

“W-What’s wrong, m-my sweet?” He asked in concern. The pair sat down onto the couch. 

Phonegingi began hugging him, burying their face into his shirt and sobbing. Randy was slightly startled but leaned in, holding their head with his hands. He pet his head in a slow manner, letting the cryptid cry it out. 

The two shifted where Phonegingi was on Randy’s chest as he lied down. He didn’t ask anything, or try comforting them. The silence was exactly what they needed. They felt Randy’s embrace and warm arms holding them, and was able to calm down.

They were reduced to sniffles, then just the sadness stuck in their throat. The pair continued lying on the couch for a few more minutes, and eventually Randy almost dozed off. He was jolted awake when Phonegingi stood up.

Randy followed, leading the cryptid into the bathroom. He sat them onto the toilet and took out the first aid kit, then kneeled down and began working.

“D-Do you want t-to talk about it?” Randy asked, dabbing a cotton ball of ointment to stop infection. 

“Not really…” Phonegingi shrugged. They inhaled in pain. “That stings!”

Randy offered a small laugh. “It’s so it h-heals better, d-darling.” He finished, then bandaged the scrapes.

He smiled up at the cryptid, taking in every detail. Looking at them never got old. They were so fascinating and in such a gorgeous way. 

Phonegingi smiled back. “Stop staring at me you weirdo.” They leaned in, touching their plastic head against Randy’s. 


End file.
